Dallas is back
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally meet Dallas again after all those years...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Dallas is back**

**Ally Dawson and her 11 year old daughter, Ally Junior are walking in the park.**

"Mommy, why didn't dad wanna go to the park with us?" says Ally Junior.

"Oh, he did want to, but somebody gotta look after mommy's music-store." says Ally.

"Hi, Ally! It's been years since I saw you." says a man when he sees Ally.

"Dallas? Dallas Chamberville?" says Ally, surprised to see her former teenage-crush again after so many years, now an adult, just like her.

"Yeah, it's me." says Dallas with a smile. It's clear that just like Ally, Dallas has found his confidence too.

"What a surprise! I didn't know that you still live in Miami." says Ally.

"I do. I've missed you, Ally." says Dallas.

"Thanks...I think..." says Ally, who think that Dallas might still have a small crush on her and since she's married to Austin now that would be a bit weird.

"Who's this?" says Dallas about Ally Junior.

"This is my daughter, Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson, but we call her Ally Junior." says Ally. "Say hi, sweetie."

"Hi!" says Ally Junior in a girly cheerful tone.

"Ally, not to be rude, but who's Ally Junior's father...?" says Dallas, even though he's not sure that he wanna know the answer.

"It's Austin, he and I are married. I love him...and our little daughter." says Ally as she smile at little Ally Junior.

"I'm happy for you, Ally. Your daughter's very pretty, just like her mommy. Austin's a lucky man to have a wife like you." says Dallas, trying to sound happy, even if he's not.

"You say that you're happy for me, but I can hear that you don't really mean that. Do you still like me?" says Ally in a calm mature voice.

"Yes. I've been looking for you for several years. And now when I saw you I thought that I had find the woman I'm supposed to be with." says Dallas. "Guess I was wrong. Bad luck...story of my life..."

"I'm sorry, Dallas. You and me were never really made for each other. I love Austin, in every way. He's my soul mate and one true love." says Ally.

"That's okey, Ally D. I understand. It's just that I thought that I could finally be the man of your dreams..." says Dallas.

"Dallas, please don't go all sad. There's a soul mate for everyone and someday you'll find yours. You're gonna make some lucky woman really happy one of these days." says Ally.

"Thanks, Ally!" says Dallas. "I gotta go. Bye, Ally! Bye, Ally Junior!"

Dallas walk away.

"Bye!" says Ally and Ally Junior.

"Who was that man, mommy?" says Ally Junior.

"His name's Dallas and I used to have a little crush on him, before I fell in love with your daddy." says Ally.

"Daddy love you soo much!" says Ally Junior.

"Yeah...I know." says Ally.

Later that night at Austin and Ally's house.

"Austin, I met Dallas in the park today." says Ally.

"You mean the Dallas you used to like before you and me started dating back in the day?" says Austin.

"Yes, that Dallas. He seemed to still have a thing for me, but I told him that I only love you, Austin." says Ally.

"Don't worry, sexy Ally...I know that you love me with all of your soul." says Austin.

"Daddy, help me with my video-game." says Ally Junior as she enter the room.

"Wait, just a moment, girl. Daddy's gonna be there in a few." says Austin.

This happen often. Ally Junior has never learned how to turn on her video-game console so Austin always need to help her.

"Austin, go help her. Our little Ally Junior is a daddy's girl, just like her mommy." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"Okey...let's go see if we can work some magic on the game-console and make it work, shall we...?" says Austin.

"Yay! Dad's awesome!" says Ally Junior.

Ally Junior has the same girly personality as Ally.

"Aww, what a sweet cute daughter I have!" thinks Ally to herself.

The next day Ally has closed Sonic Boom so she and Austin can spend some time with their friends.

Austin, Ally, Trish, Cat, Dez and Bella hang out in the practice-room.

"I understand that you and Bella are getting married at the end of the summer." says Austin to Dez.

"That's true. I want you to be my best man, dude." says Dez.

"Somehow I could guess that. We've been best friends for years." says Austin.

"Since first grade, right...?" says Dez.

"Yes, since first grade. I first met you in the school's lunch-room when Andy was trying to take your food." says Austin.

"Ally...I hope Dallas' heart wasn't too broken when you told him that you and Austin are married." says Trish.

"He took it pretty hard and you know how I hate to hurt people's feelings, but I think he understands." says Ally.

"You're such a a sweet friend to everyone, Ally." says Bella.

"Thanks!" says Ally.

"Ally, you're a true loyal friend." says Cat.

"My Ally is perfect." says Austin.

"Come on, Austie...nobody's perfect, but I try to be as good as possible." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"I could never ask for more, Ally my love." says Austin as he give Ally a kiss.

"Awwwww, Austin!" says Ally in a sweet girly tone.

"Guys, wanna go get some sushi? I'll pay." says Cat.

"Sure!" says Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez and Bella.

**The End.**


End file.
